vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaric and Jo
This is the romantic relationship between the Doctor Jo Laughlin and the Occult Studies Professor (Former Enhanced Original Vampire) Alaric Saltzman. They first met in'' I'll Remember. Season Six In ''I'll Remember, Jo walks up to Alaric and comments on how she "finally found someone over 20". She introduces herself and they shake hands. She notices he has a flask in his hands and says "May I?", asking him if she could have a drink. Alaric, knowing it was actually blood inside it, awkwardly comments that he's a germophobe. To avoid more awkwardness, he says he needs to make a phone call real quick, he steps away and leaves Elena a voice message commenting on how he "lost his game" when he became a vampire. In Black Hole Sun, Jeremy has a hangover and has been sick therefore Alaric takes him to the hospital, where they come across Jo, she gives Jeremy a cup and he is off to the bathroom. Jo then asks Alaric if she wants to know, to which Alaric replies "Just a normal day in the life of an occult studies professor." She then says they have a lot in common. Later, Alaric and Jo are talking, when a male teenager covered in blood checks in at the hospital, Alaric starts staring at him, since he can't control his blood lust yet. Jo realizes he is staring and tells him that when a sexy doctor is flirting with him, he should pay all attention to her. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Elena sets Alaric up on a date with Jo at the Homecoming Corn Maze, as soon as they see each other, they realize they are being set up and instantly decide that they are too old for the party and that they should go have a drink. Alaric takes a flask out of his pocket and Jo says "I thought you were a germophobe!" to which Alaric replies "I'll make an exception." Afterwards, Tyler hits a teenage boy who was running around on the road and Tyler's car goes straight through the corn field, resulting in a lot of injured people, two of them being Alaric and Jo, but since Ric is a vampire, he heals straight away, telling Jo it's not his blood. They then make their way to help the injured people, Jo realizes that blood makes Ric squeamish, since he has gone pale. He does his best to control his cravings whilst he is around an injured man. At the end of the episode, Alaric is at the hospital with Jo and he asks her if she is okay. She says she's fine and starts talking about how amazing he was out there, naming all his good qualities, which include the fact that he's the most handsome man she has ever seen. She says it might sound crazy, but she knows what she wants and that she thinks they were destined to meet. After hearing this, Alaric says she's amazing, intelligent and the sexiest doctor he has ever seen, and that he would like to think they are meant to be, which leads him to compelling her into thinking he is an alcoholic and that he is bad for her and that she wants him to run for the hills. The compulsion doesn't work(though she was not vervained) and Jo kisses Alaric and leaves. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, after Alaric tries to compel Jo and she realizes he is a vampire, she confronts him just as he is leaving for the mystic falls border. Because he says he can't talk and he leaves, she follows him to see where he goes. Jo saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in inside the border after magic stripped away his vampirism and he turns human. When he is admitted into Mystic falls hospital she offers to get him transferred to Whitmore hospital for better treatment and he thanks her for giving him his life back. In Do You Remember the First Time? Jo discharges Alaric from the hospital so he can be her date for the Annual Whitmore medical fundraiser. He realizes she is the guest of honor and remarks that she is a genius for helping to patent a medical clamp. They toast to being 'powerless and mundane' as he was formerly a vampire and she relinquished her magic. After the fundraiser, Alaric and Jo go to her apartment to order a pizza, when she changes her shirt he notices a scar on her stomach and she tells him about how her brother stabbed her. He remarks that they're a match as the both have tragic pasts. They then kiss for a second time. In Fade Into You on Thanksgiving day, Alaric travels to Portland with Damon and Stefan to get information about Kai's family, not knowing that Jo is his sister. He finds pictures of her in the house and meets Joshua Parker, who does a cloaking spell to hide the house and capture Damon. He calls her to tell her that he has met her father, just at the time Mr Parker starts the a spell to kill her and while they are still on the phone, she gives Stefan and him instructions on how to get in the house where her father is with Damon. They get in the house and stop the spell and save Damon. After the ordeal, Alaric informs Damon and Stefan that he does not want to take part in their plan as he value his girlfriend's life. But Damon compels him to cooperate with them. Trivia * Jo and Alaric first met in I'll Remember at a party. ** Elena originally set them up as a way to get Alaric out of the classroom. * They had their first kiss in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in Mystic Falls and after magic stripped away his vampirism. * In Fade Into You, Alaric calls Jo his "girlfriend". * In I Alone, Alaric punches Damon because Damon compelled him to steal The Ascendant from her, showing that he really does care about her. * In Prayer For the Dying, Alaric refers to Jo as a 'keeper'. * In Let Her Go, it's revealed that she's pregnant with Alaric's baby. The two get engaged as a result of this. ** This is the second proposal on the show, (the first being when Stefan proposed to Elena) but the first real ''proposal on TVD. ** At first Jo thought that he was "''pity proposing" because she is pregnant, but he then reveals that he was going to propose anyway -- with a breakfast in bed and romantic morning. * This will be the second time that Alaric has been engaged/married, as he was married to Isobel before their separation. Gallery 601-67-JoAlaric.png 6x01-11.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg Tvd_6x05-4.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-93-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-107-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-49-AlaricJoDamon.jpg 6X07-68-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-69-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-113-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-116-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-117-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-1-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-2-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-47-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-96-AalricJo.jpg 6X10-97-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-98-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-99-AlaricJo.jpg 6X11-10-AlaricJoStefan.jpg 6X11-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X11-103-JoAlaric.jpg 6X15-38-JoAlaricKai.png 6X15-53-AlaricJo.png 6X15-55-AlaricJo.png 6X15-57-AlaricJo.png 6X15-87-AlaricJo.png 6X15-88-AlaricJo.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Romantic Relationship